Bring Your Kid to Work Day
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Draco Malfoy always was curious why Scorpius always wanted to go with him. Scorpius has his reasons. Miss Weasley is one of them.
1. Bring Your Kid to Work Day

**Disclamier-** I do not own Harry Potter

**I really like this one-shot. I hope you do too. I will possibly write more chapters for it. I just need to know if I should from your reviews.**

Bring Your Kid to Work Day

Draco Malfoy didn't understand why his son wanted to go to Bring Your Kid to Work Day. Sure it had been understandable when he was younger. Kids were curious weren't they? Scorpious was sixteen now. He was old enough for a possible internship at the Ministry. Yet he still asked to go. His wife had been the one to suggest taking Scorpious when he was eight. Scorpious seemed to have a fun time even though Draco thought his job was boring. As the next year and year after that came, Scorpious always seemed to look forward to it. Now a days, he spent a lot of the time out of the house with his friends'.

"Are you ready Scorpious?" Draco asked, knocking on the door of his son's bedroom.

"Just a minute Father."

Scorpious opened the door. He was wearing a black button down shirt, with a black tie, sports jacket, trousers, and shiny black shoes. He smiled weakly at Draco.

"Got enough black son?" Draco joked.

"Let's not forget the one making me wear this. I would have been fine with muggle clothing," Scorpious spat.

"Now, now," said Draco. "Malfoy men always need to look strapping."

"Are you ready?"

Draco turned to see his wife Astoria.

"Yes we were just leaving dear."

He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the hall to the parlor.

"You look handsome Scorp," his Mother said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look exactly like your Father." She hugged him. "Oh, and you smell good too."

"Thanks Mum," he smiled. His platinum blond hair was combed and his face cleanly shaved. "I must be off." He kissed her on the cheek and walked into the parlor. He saw his Father standing there.

"Ready?"

Scorpious nodded.

Draco took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and said, "Ministry of Magic, London, England." He threw the powder and vanished into the green flames.

Scorpious followed suit. He hated traveling by floo powder. He couldn't wait until he was able to apparate. He stepped out of the fireplace. Scorpious was standing in a huge hall. Hundreds of witches and wizards walked by. Some holding the hands of smaller children.

"Coming Scorpious?" He looked over to see his Father.

"Oh yeah, right." Scorpious took pace beside Draco. They walked into a large elevator. At least twenty people were standing in it. Paper airplanes soared overhead. The elevator started downward. Scorpious was so curious at what was inside a box the man next to him was carrying, he didn't hear the names of the floors called.

"Come on Scorpious," Draco called.

He looked up and got off.

"You really need to pay more attention," Draco scolded.

Once they got to Draco's office, Scorpious said," Do you mind if I take a look around the Ministry? I will be working here in a few years Father."

"Sure. Maybe someone will offer you an internship," replied Draco, taking off his cloak and hanging it around his chair. He pulled out his chair and sat down. He started sorting through papers. He looked up, "Be back by closing though."

"Yes Father."

Scorpious exited the office and got back on the elevator.

"Department of Magical Creatures and Regulation," said the voice overhead.

Scorpious got off the elevator and started walking down the hall and looking in office windows. On the front of the largest door he read: Hermione Weasley: House Elf Regulator. He peered in the window.

A red headed girl with curly hair, sat at the desk looking bored. Slowly, Scorpious opened the door. The girl jumped.

"Scorp, what are you doing here?"

"Setting you free. Now come on. Leave your Mum a note," he said.

She quickly wrote a note and took his hand as he lead the way back on the elevator, up to the main hall, and out of the Ministry.

"Are you crazy?" she asked in a voice of disbelief.

"Rosie we've been sneaking out of the Ministry since we were twelve."

"I know, but you know we could get caught sometime," she warned. Rose had released Scorpious' hand.

The two of them walked down to an old pub. The sign magically turned into the Leaky Cauldron. They walked in and all of the way to the back of the pub. Scorpious took out his wand and tapped the wall in a certain pattern. The bricks moved instantly. Rose and Scorpious walked through the doorway. It resealed itself.

"Where to first?" he asked with a grin.

"How about that new Quidditch shop they've added?" Rose returned the grin.

"Alright then."

They started walking through the crowd of Diagon Alley. People bustled about.

"How has summer been?" asked Rose,

" Pretty good. We went to Fiji. You would've loved it. I wish you could've come," he added.

"You know I wouldn't have been able to even if I had been invited. Our parent's still don't even know we're best friends."

"Yeah, but everyone else does," he said mockingly. "I never asked. How come your relatives won't tell?"

"I threatened to take away homework help," Rose said proudly.

"Good one." Scorpious held open the door of the shop. Rose walked in followed by Scorpious. They started walking around the store.

"The new Thundercrash 22," Rose quietly said, running her hand across the broom's handle.

"Nice isn't it?" Scorpious woke Rose out of her reverie.

"Really nice," she replied dreamily.

The rest of the store visit consisted of Rose swinging beater bats; testing which one was best, Scorpious running around the store trying to catch the snitch he had released, and both of them arguing which Quidditch gloves worked better. The store manager finally had to kick them out.

"Your choice to choose where we go next," Rose said.

"Okay. How about I treat you to some ice cream?" He knew Rose hated someone else paying for her.

"Deal. I know you Scorpious. You're trying to irritate me aren't you?" she asked him, raising both eyebrows. "Payback for us getting kicked out."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do," came a quick response.

Both walked in silence until they arrived at the icecream shop. Rose and Scorpious both ordered and Scorpious paid to Rose's disgust. They took a seat out in the chairs and tables placed in front of the store.

"Still mad at me?" he asked.

"I guess not. Thanks by the way," Rose licked her strawberry ice cream.

"My pleasure." Silence hung around them still when Scorpious said, "I notice you're wearing a dress Miss Weasley. Mother force you?" he smirked.

"Yes," came an irritated reply. "Shut up about it okay. I was literally forced."

"I never knew you were so curvy," he added with another smile.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Rose demanded.

Scorpious dared to go further with this conversation. He loved to push her buttons. He looked under the table. "No Converse? I see you're wearing high heels, hair's curled neatly, and---," he leaned toward her. "You're wearing perfume."

"Hey Scorpious," Rose said frowning, and looking at her ice cream. "My ice cream smells funny. Do you think you could smell it for me?"

"Sure." He leaned into ice cream. Suddenly it was shoved in his face.

"Payback," declared Rose laughing.

Scorpious wiped his face clean.

"My turn to make observances on your clothes," Rose said, standing up. "Okay here I go. Scorpious, I didn't know you owned an outfit this nice." One of her hands were under her chin the other around her chest. "Shiny black shoes. I thought you owned none. Your hair's all combed back and----," she leaned into him. "Cologne I smell. Very different than how I usually see you Mr. Malfoy."

"I really enjoyed having strawberry ice cream shoved up my nose Miss Wealey," he said, standing up to tower over her. "And for your information my Father forced me into this outfit too."

"Yeah well, I've been tripping in these stupid heels for the past hours," Rose shot back.

"This shirt's been choking me," Scorpious said, loosening his tie.

"I have deep blisters in my heels."

"My cologne's giving me headache," he angrily said.

"This mascara keeps getting in my eyes!"

"I'm sweating from these pants!"

They were inches apart, angry glares on their face.

"I think you look handsome for your information!" Rose yelled.

"You're smoking HOT Rosie!" Scorpious yelled back.

Scorpious grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, pressing his lips against hers. They broke apart.

"I'm in love with you!"

"I'm in love with you more!"

Rose pulled on Scorpious' tie and kissed his again.

When they broke this time. Both of them started laughing. People passing by stared at them like they were mental. Rose even saw some mother with a hand over her child's eyes.

"We're so stupid," choked Scorpious, in between fits of laughter.

"Tell me about it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The two teens didn't know it, but across the street Narcissa Malfoy sat out in the front of the tea shop. Narcissa looked over to see what all of the commotion was about.

She was surprised to see Scorpious. It surprised her even more to see the Weasley girl.

"Excuse me," Narcissa said, standing up. "I need to speak to someone," she explained to the ladies' she was with.

She hurried across the street to her grandson.

"Scorpious?" Narcissa asked.

Scorpious straightened up quickly. "Gran I didn't----," he began stuttering.

Narcissa held up a hand to stop him. "Who is this?" she gestured toward Rose.

"Rose Weasley."

"How do you know her?"

"From school," he said staring at Rose. "We met on Bring Your Kid to Work Day when we were eight. We're best friends." Scorpious looked at Narcissa again. "Gran can you please not tell Dad," he pleaded. "We've worked so hard to keep it a secret all of these years."

Narcissa noticed the way he looked at Rose. She had seen it a number of times. Scorpious was in love with her.

"I reckon your parents will have to find out soon enough?" she directed the question to both of them.

"Yes eventually," Rose spoke up. "Um Scorpious and I----," she began.

"Are sort of going out," finished Scorpious. "It will mean a lot of sneaking out behind their backs."

"But you will tell soon?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. I will keep your secret as long as it's said soon," Narcissa coolly said.

"Thank you so much Gran," Scorpious smiled.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Malfoy," Rose said.

"I have to get back to tea. Have fun on your little date you two. Good to see you Scorpious and nice to meet you Rose," Narcissa turned to leave. "I will be asking again," she stated then left.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my gosh," Rose breathed. "That---"

"---was---"

"---so---"

"Close," they finished in unison.

"Come on Scorp," Rose grabbed his hand. "We need to talk."

Rose lead them to a coffee shop. It was very quiet inside. Witches and wizards read, sipping coffee silently, or talked quietly. They took a seat in two armchairs at the back of the shop.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to tell them of course," he said a matter- of- factly.

"And what about when go back to Hogwarts?"

"We're both Ravenclaws. It won't look that weird."

"Do you really love me," she barely whispered.

"Absolutely," and then he kissed her. "It took me a while to figure it out though."

"I'm scared to find out what my Dad's reaction will be," she whimpered, leaning on his arm.

"Yours will probably be more understanding than mine."

"I love you Scorpious. Your hair, eyes, what you wear, that cologne."

"I love your sneakers and curves," he added smiling.

She whapped him lightly on the arm. "Don't push it."

**Well what did you think? Should I continue?**


	2. A Typical Day at the Weasley's

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter_**

**_A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 finally! I hope all of you readers enjoy it. Thank you for all of your support!_**

_**Bring Your Kid to Work Day**_

Rose made her way up to the front door of her house, hand in hand with Scorpius.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked him.

"No," he replied bluntly.

"Me neither."

Rose and Scorpius had been sneaking out behind their parents backs for the past month. School started in a week and Rose decided it was time to tell everyone the truth. They were approaching the Weasley's first on this subject. The Malfoy's would come later.

The two of them reached the front door. Rose turned to face Scorpius.

"I want to apologize on my Dad's behalf if he starts swearing and throwing curses at you," she said seriously, but somewhat sarcastically.

He smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you Rose," he said dramatically.

"Shut up you idiot," she said hitting him. "I actually mean it."

"Yeah and I mean it when I say I love you," he bent down and kissed her.

"Okay enough," she broke them apart, and proceeded in opening the front door.

On the couch sat Albus and Hugo.

The were playing on the Xbox Hugo had gotten from their grandparents.

"Mario Kart I see," Rose said.

Hugo paused the game and turned around. Albus followed.

"Rose, what's he doing here?" Albus asked, eying the kitchen.

"It's time for them to know Al," she stated.

Hugo looked at Scorpius with a frown.

"Scorpius," he greeted still frowning.

"Hugo," Scorpius responded.

"You better watch out Rose, your dad is----" Albus was cut short.

"Rosie? Is that you?" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Um, yeah dad."

Ron came walking out of the kitchen carrying a butterbeer and two foot long sandwiches. His eyes widened when he saw Scorpius. All of the food dropped out of his hands.

Rose flinched. Here it came.

"Roselina Ginerva Weasley," Ron started. "Why the--- when did--- explain!" he demanded, his face slowly rising with color.

"This is Scorpius Malfoy dad," Rose awkwardly told him, pointing to Scorpius. "And we're dating," she mumbled.

"DATING!" Ron furiously yelled, his whole face red with anger.

Albus and Hugo watched silently.

"Ron," said a distant voice. "Ron what are you yelling about?" the voice was coming closer.

Rose recognized it as her mum's. It sounded like she was upstairs.

Hermione came into view at the balcony.

Rose groaned.

Her mum had a towel wrapped around her and a towel kept her hair up on top of her head. Water was dripping down her legs.

A hand flew over Albus' face as he turned away.

"Mum," Hugo pleaded, obviously embarrassed. His hands met his eyes as he looked away.

Scorpius' eyes met his feet. Rose saw color rising in his cheeks.

This would be considered as a typical Weasley day.

"Hermione dear," Ron said through gritted teeth. "Can you please get dressed and come downstairs."

"This better be something good Ronald. You just interrupted my bubble bath."

"We have a guest it seems."

Ron turned around and glared at Scorpius. He pointed to the kitchen. Rose took Scorpius's hand and pulled him through the doorway. They took a seat at the table.

"Hermione! Let's go!" Ron directed.

Rose and Scorpius shot each other glances and stayed silent.

"Albus, floo your parents," Ron said to him.

"But uncle Ron," Albus started.

"Now!"

Albus jumped off the couch and ran to the fireplace. He closed his eyes and threw the powder. He was eaten by green flames.

"Hugo, go outside for a while," Ron said.

"Dad I've listened to go swear before," Hugo reminded.

"Please go Hugo," he pleaded.

"Fine," Hugo mumbled. He got off the couch and opened the door, slamming it behind him.

Ron ran a hand across his forehead. He looked over at the two teens.

"Hermione!"

"I'm here Ronald," she answered. Appearing in the living room, her hair all wet. "So who's the important guest?"

Ron pointed at Scorpius.

Her hand flew over her mouth. She looked at Ron immediately.

"Have you---"

"They're on their way," he finished.

She looked at Scorpius again, in more of a welcoming way. Hermione walked over to him.

"Sorry about earlier Scorpius," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, it's alright Mrs. Weasley," he replied, looking up at her.

The fire's flames erupted again and Albus came walking out with Harry and Ginny.

"I found them uncle Ron," he said.

"Thank you Al. Now why don't you go find Hugo outside."

"Sure uncle Ron," he walked to the door and opened it. Albus glanced around the side of the house.

A sound of splattering was heard.

Rose exchanged a look with Scorpius.

"Al, what was that?" Ginny asked.

"Hugo is paint balling the house," Albus slowly said.

"What?" Hermione cried. "Ron, don't just stand there. Go do something," she urged.

Ron frowned and walked past Albus and slammed the door shut behind him.

"This will be good. Listen," Rose whispered to Scorpius.

The noise was faintly heard, but Scorpius could tell it was there.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU HUGO!? THIS HOUSE COSTS MONEY! YOU DON'T JUST START PAINT BALLING IT BECAUSE YOU'RE MAD!" Ron raged.

Rose snickered.

Scorpius looked over at her smiling. "I see I'll never get bored around here."

Harry looked at Hermione. "It reminds me of something Fred and George would have done," he mused.

Hermione shrugged. "Heredity?"

The door swung open revealing a growling Ron. Albus quickly darted around him to get outside.

"Why don't you take a seat," Ron said to Ginny and Harry. "Sorry about my mental son."

"Sort of like you at times dear," Hermione reminded him.

"Yes, I suppose."

Scorpius's hand slipped into Rose's as the adults sat down.

Harry eyed Scorpius questioningly.

"So," Hermione began once everyone was seated. "When did you two first meet?"

Scorpius didn't seem like he was going to answer so Rose answered the question.

"On Bring Your Kid to Work Day. We were eight mum," she told her.

"I knew that was a pointless event," Ron muttered.

Rose saw her mum squeeze Ron's hand very tight.

"Continue Rosie."

"Well, we've been sneaking out every year since. We go to Diagon Alley. At school we're best friends."

"How come nobody has told us then?" Ginny asked.

"Rose threatened to take away homework help," Scorpius spoke up.

Hermione glared at her daughter.

"And how long have you been dating?" Harry asked.

"Since July," Rose replied.

The adults exchanged looks. Ron's face was reaching a boiling point.

"And what have you been doing during that time?" Ginny continued.

"You know," Rose shrugged. "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff? Because if it's the stiff I think it is---" Ron fired.

"No!" Scorpius and Rose yelled in unison.

They looked at each other.

"We promise dad," Rose pleaded innocently.

"Can you two please leave the room so we can discuss this alone?" Hermione asked.

They nodded and left the room. Harry shut the door behind them.

"That went well," Rose sarcastically said.

"Yeah, it went great," Scorpius added.

Rose rocked back and forth on her feet. The anticipation of what her parents were going to decided overwhelmed her. She watched as Scorpius paced the room.

"It will be alri----"

"BUT WHAT IF THEY DO DO STUFF!" Ron yelled.

"TRUST YOUR DAUGHTER RON! ROSE IS SMARTER THAN THAT!"

"Rose you know I never would," Scorpius stated seriously at her. "I would never---"

"I know," she nodded.

The front door flew open and in came a heavily breathing Albus. It took him a while to catch his breath. "Rose," he panted. "Hugo is going to egg your house- well more specifically- your parent's window!"

"The little git," she frowned. "Come on Scorp," she took his hand and dragged him behind her.

She always knew having chickens was a stupid idea. Her mum had insisted though.

The followed Albus to the back of the house. Hugo stood there with a basket of eggs in his hands.

"Nice going Al," he said. "Now she's going to rat me out."

"Hugo don't you----" Rose pointed a finger at him threateningly. Suddenly an egg hit her in the chest. "You idiot!" she screamed, and then she ran head on, tackling him to the ground. Eggs flew everywhere.

They rolled around, hitting each other.

Albus stood watching. Scorpius made an attempt to help but Albus stopped him.

"Believe me. There's no point."

Ten minutes later, the adults came walking out. They saw the fighting siblings still rolling around, and punching each other.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Hermione yelled.

Rose and Hugo stopped and stood up. Both were covered in egg and dirt.

"Rose and Hugo, what in the world were you thinking? Maybe this was expected when you were younger, but Rose, you're sixteen, and Hugo you're fourteen."

"Mum," Rose started. "Hugo tried to egg your window. I was only trying to help prevent him from doing it."

"You what!" Ron yelled menacingly.

"Hush Ronald. I can take care of this problem." Hermione walked up to the two teens. "Hugo since you paint balled the house and tried to egg the house, no Xbox for the rest of the summer."

"Mum!" Hugo complained.

Hermione held a hand up. "Rose, thank you for your attempt to try to stop him. I don't appreciate you fighting with him."

Rose looked sober.

"Especially in front of the boy we're agreeing to let you date," she said with a slight smile.

Rose's eyes lit up. "Thank you mum!" she almost hugged her, but then remembered she was covered in egg. "Maybe later." Rose smiled smugly at Hugo who was giving her a nasty look.

She ran into the embrace the Scorpius. Both of them were laughing. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Egg and all. Then he put her down and kissed her.

Ron seemed a little less hot headed, Harry and Ginny looked at each other with smiles, and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Come on you five," she said to everyone except Rose and Scorpius. "Let's leave these two alone for a while."

They started back toward the front door.

"But not too long," Ron muttered.

**_REVIEW! I hoped I lived up to your expectations._**


	3. Why the Malfoy's?

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter_

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to catch up on stories but with this one I couldn't help but update sooner than the rest. I'll mention I went to a Taylor Swift concert Friday night in Chicago and it was the most amazing thing ever! (Besides going to the Harry Potter Exhibition). Guess who else was there though? Enough waiting. TAYLOR LAUTNER WAS THERE!!! OMG! I was freaking out! I saw Taylor Lautner! It was the awesomest thing ever! Time for the next chapter. PM or leave a review to tell me what you think. Thanks. : )_

**Bring Your Kid to Work Day**

Scorpius stared at the door in front of him as he leaned against a wall. Today was the day Rose would finally be introduced to his parents. His parents didn't even know Rose was coming.

The door flew open.

"Does this look alright?" Rose asked.

She had on a periwinkle colored dress.

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh you're right!" she frantically said. "It looks awful." She ran back in her room and slammed the door shut.

He sighed.

She had been repeating this same routine for the past hour. He had liked quite a bit of the outfits she had shown him, but had never gotten to tell her ,since every time she walked out, Rose agreed it was terrible and ran back in.

One of the doors opened down the hall and out walked Hugo.

"Rose still in there?" he asked, texting on his cellphone.

Scorpius would never understand why the Weasley family liked to have so many muggle items.

"Yes," he answered.

"As her brother, I know how the routine works. I'm just going to warn you now. On graduation day at Hogwarts, Rose will take three hours to pick out an outfit."

"Thanks Hugo," Scorpius sarcastically replied.

"I'm just warning you now." Hugo held up his hands in defense and continued his walk down the hall.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Rose was right. He was a pest.

Her door reopened and out she walked in a black v-neck shirt, red skirt, diamond looking jewelry, and black high heels.

"How's this?" she bit her lower lip.

Scorpius stared at her awestruck. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly.

"This is the one then," Rose said smiling. "I was waiting for that expression Scorp."

She took his arm and they walked down the staircase.

"You look beautiful Rosie," he finally managed.

"Why thank you Scorpius."

"I never thought you would wear heels again. You know, since the last incident," Scorpius reminded.

"Well, technically I wouldn't, but I'm meeting your parents and want to make a good impression, so I kind of have to," she admitted.

They entered the kitchen. Ron sat there with a cup of coffee and was reading the Daily Prophet. His eyes lifted from the page. He set the cup down.

"And where may I ask, are you two off to?" he asked.

"To his parents dad," Rose said.

Ron's jaw slightly clenched. His eyes looked dark.

"I'm warning you boy," he started. "If anything happens to my little Rosie you will be in serious trouble."

"Dad!" Rose yelled. "Nothing is going to happen."

Ron glared at Scorpius.

"Nothing will happen sir. I'll make sure of it," he replied sternly.

Ron slightly nodded.

"Come on Scorpius. I don't want to keep your parents waiting." Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him to the living room.

"They don't even know you're coming Rose," Scorpius whispered once in.

"I know but my dad doesn't. He would freak out even more than he is now."

"I'll go first then." Scorpius grabbed a fistful of floo powder and stepped inside the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" Scorpius yelled and threw the powder. The green flames erupted and he was gone.

Rose took a deep breath and followed suit. This could very well be a terrible experience.

* * *

Rose felt her feet hit the hard stone of the the fireplace.

"Scorpius," she whispered, observing the area before her. She took a step out of the fireplace.

She noticed the room she stood in had marble flooring and a chandelier hung high above.

Where was he?

Rose turned around and saw the green flames erupt again. Scorpius, covered in black soot, stepped out. He started coughing and brushing himself off.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Wrong fireplace," he answered with a cough.

He stepped forward and looked down at her.

"It will be alright. I promise," he assures, drawing her close, and trailing kisses down her nose until their lips met.

When they broke apart, she nodded.

"Now stay here. I will only be a minute."

He walked across the room and opened the door, leaving her there all by herself.

Rose didn't know how long 'it will only be a minute' meant. The room she stood in was completely empty. Something about it seemed terrible. A chill crept up her arms.

She started walking until she was right under the chandelier. Marks lay on the floor below. She bent down to get a closer look. Little drops of red lay in small cracks. It was blood.

What had happened in here?

A wooden door was to the right of the room. It looked like a cellar.

Suddenly the door swung open and Rose jumped in fright.

A man with long white hair strutted out with a bottle. The door sounded as he closed it. Rose gasped. Her heart was pounding heavily in her throat.

The man turned around.

"What do we have here?" he asked, noticing her. He started walking towards her with his same kept strut.

"I'm--- " she started.

The door behind her flew open and Scorpius came walking in.

Rose let out a breath of relief.

"Rose," Scorpius said.

"Weasley?" the man questioned.

"Yes," Scorpius admitted. "Rose this is my grandfather Lucius Malfoy."

Silence surrounded them.

"Rose let's just get this over with."

He took her hand and led hr out of the room.

"Sorry about that," he said, lowering his voice. "I didn't realize my grandfather and grandmother were here."

"Yeah thanks," she sarcastically replied.

They entered the parlor. Draco and Astoria sat in there with Narcissa.

All heads turned.

"Come in Scorpius," Narcissa instructed airily.

Rose saw Draco's eyes darken. She gulped.

"Who's this Scorpius?" Astoria asked him.

"Rose Weasley mother," he said.

Draco sort of choked on the drink he was sipping. Astoria eyed him frowning.

"And why is she here?" she continued.

"We're dating," he muttered.

Draco's eyes widened to full extent.

"Dating!?" he yelled, throwing his glass. It shattered on the ground.

"Yes father. You heard me."

"Scorpius did I raise you---" he started.

Astoria nudged him.

"Did _we_," he corrected. "Raise you with no common sense? I thought we already discussed this issue years ago. Weasley's and Malfoy's _do not mix_!"

Narcissa was pointed her wand at the floor. The mess instantly disappeared.

"I realize that all of you. But will you just---" Scorpius pleaded.

"No Scorpius. We will not listen. You listen to me though. You and Rose out of the room now. We will discuss this." Draco pointed to the door.

Scorpius took Rose's hand and led her out. The adults shut the door.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I knew they weren't going to listen Rosie."

"Can we sit down somewhere?" she asked. "I don't feel very good."

He took her hand and led her into their living room. Both of them sat down on the couch. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Tears started welling up in her eyes. Her lips trembled.

"I should have never brought this upon us," she insisted. "Look what it brought us into. Scorp, I should just say goodbye to you now," she cried.

"Rose, if I would have known back when we were eight that we would be in this dilemma, I would not have changed anything. I love you too much to let you go Rosie." He tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "I stand by the promises I made. Everything will work out."

"DRACO! SCORPIUS LOOKS HAPPIER THAN HE HAS FOR A LONG TIME! GIVE THE WEASLEY'S A CHANCE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"

"ASTORIA! I DON'T WANT THE NEXT MALFOY HEIR TO BE HALF WEASLEY!"

Rose cried a little harder.

Scorpius stroked her hair soothingly.

She looked up at him.

"Wha– What happened in that room we flooed to?" she hiccuped.

"Trust me, you really don't want to know."

"Yes I do," she protested.

"Just don't hate me after I tell you," he told her.

She nodded.

"Alright, well back in the second Wizarding war, Death Eaters were on the search for Harry Potter. Someone finally caught him, your mum, and dad. They were brought to this house. Your mum was tortured in that room by my great-aunt Bellatrix."

"It must have been hard for your dad to tell you about Scorp," she said.

He drew in a breath. "I actually saw all of it for myself Rose. When I was nine I snuck into my father's office and took a peek inside his pensieve. It-- it was awful Rose. Watching your mum scream and cry---" he shook his head.

"I never knew any of that," she told him. "It would explain the scars on her neck. I'm sorry." She hugged him.

It hurt knowing that Scorpius's family hurt her parents and uncle.

Footsteps sounded as someone entered the room. They turned around.

"Scorpius," Draco said through tightly gritted teeth. "We give you our consent to continue dating Miss Weasley."

Astoria flashed the two of them a smile behind Draco. Both the teens laughed and hugged each other. Then Scorpius kissed Rose very lightly on the lips. Seeing as it was awkward enough.

The women started talking with the happy couple. Draco and Lucius stood very still with an expression of disgust on their face.

Rose knew that things would be alright soon enough. They had to be. Right now she wasn't that concerned about it though. It was more of the excitement in knowing both of them were free to go on dates as freely as they wanted.

Maybe Bring Your Kid to Work Day wasn't as terrible as everyone thought.

_A/N: So? What did you think? I finished this chapter for all of you readers. I always pictured the talk with the Malfoy's a little harder and darker. Want to see Rose's outfit? Click on the profile to check it out. Oh, but not before you leave a review. Should I continue? This just might be the end._


End file.
